bioshockfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sinclair Deluxe
right|350px“Pauper’s Drop ist die schlimmste Gegend in ganz Rapture, aber es ist die Gelegenheit um etwas bezahlbaren Wohnraum zu schaffen.“ ―Augustus Sinclair Das Sinclair Deluxe war, welches von Augustus Sinclair betrieben wurde und billigen Wohnraum, allerdings von nur mäßiger Qualität. Für Subject Delta ist es erforderlich zu diesem Ort zu gelangen, da er hier den Überbrückungsschlüssel für den Atlantic Express von Grace Holloway erhält. Geschichte Nach dem Bankencrash hatten viele Bürger ihre finanziellen Mittel verloren. Da frühere Wohltäter wie Sofia Lamb oder Frank Fontaine entweder im Gefängnis saßen oder tot waren, mussten die Bürger Raptures das billigste Angebot nehmen, welches vorlag. Das Sinclair Deluxe war von Augustus Sinclair genau zu diesem Zweck gebaut worden. Obwohl das Hotel attraktiv genug war um Teile der Bevölkerung anzuziehen, wurde das Hotel aus billigsten Materialien gebaut. Sinclair selber bezeichnete es als ’Slum’. Einige de Bewohner, die das Deluxe ihr zu Hause nennen konnten waren Grace Holloway, Gloria Parson, Elliot Nelson und Gideon Wyborn. Sinclair gab in seinem Audio-Tagebuch Profite kommen, Profite gehen zu verstehen, dass wenn er erst ein Mal einen Bürger von sich abhängig gemacht hat, er sich diesen auch weiterhin so halten wolle. Er molk seine Mieter und versuchte ihnen alles aus der Tasche zu ziehen was sie hatten. Schließlich warf ihn Grace Holloway mit Hilfe der Splicer der Rapture Familie raus und übernahm die Kontrolle über die Wohnanlage. Nach Jahren unter der Leitung von Grace blieb von dem Hotel nur noch ein Wrack übrig. Das Gebäude an sich hat vier Etagen, wovon aber nur drei Etagen akzeptable Zimmer hatten. Grace Holloway’s Zimmer war auf der obersten Etage. Abgesehen von der Penthouse Suite waren sich die Zimmer von der Ausstattung alle sehr ähnlich. Es gab ein Bad, eine Wohnküche, ein Wohnzimmer und Schlafräume. BioShock 2 Subject Delta reist zum Sinclair Deluxe um den genetischen Schlüssel von Grace Holloway zu erhalten da dies der einzige Weg ist, die Absperrung im Pauper's Drop aufzuheben. Nachdem er das Gebäude betreten hatte erkannte er, unter welchen Umständen hier Menschen leben mussten. Einige wurden durch einstürzende Bauteile getötet, andere nahmen ihr Schicksal selbst in die Hand (ein Bewohner erhängte sich, der andere griff zur Schrotflinte, während er telefonierte). 'Eingang' thumb|300px Der Check-In-Schalter befand sich, zusammen mit einem Postraum im vordersten Teil des Hotels. Weiter vorne befindet sich eine Tankstelle; wahrscheinlich für die Bauarbeiter die hier lebten. Als sich Delta der Lobby nähert, sorgt ein Brute Splicer dafür, dass dieser zusammenbricht und ein Trümmerhaufen den Eingang blockiert. Delta ist darauf angewiesen eine Fähigkeit zu finden, mit der er das Hindernis beseitigen kann und filmt den Brute Splicer mit der Forschungskamera. 'Atrium' Das Herzstück des Deluxe ist ein großes, offenes Atrium. Ein Aufzug verbindet die einzelnen Stockwerke miteinander, aber Delta kann diesen nicht nutzen. Wenn Delta es geschafft hat den Eingang zu durchbrechen, wartet auf der anderen Seite eine Gruppe Splicer auf ihn. Im Erdgeschoss, in der Mitte des Raumes, befindet sich eine ADAM-Leiche. Wenn man die little Sister anfängt das ADAM zu ernten, hört man wie Grace das Lied "When you're down and out" singt. 'Erste Etage' Die meisten Zimmer auf der ersten Etage sind unzugänglich. Delta muss sich einen anderen weg durch die langen, dunklen Flure suchen, welche voll von Leichen sind. In Zimmer 115b kann man beobachten, wie ein Splicer versucht einen Safe zu öffnen. Ein anderer Splicer wartet um die Ecke. Nachdem man den Raum erkundet hat, wartet draußen ein weiterer Splicer der sich tot stellt und darauf wartet anzugreifen. Eine eingestürzte Decke hindert Delta daran weiter über den Flur zu gehen, so dass er einen Umweg durch Zimmer 118 machen muss, wo er einen Schatten über den Flur huschen sieht. Sobald Delta weiter dem Weg folgt, wird er von einem Trio Thuggish Splicer, welche ihn in die Falle locken wollen indem sie sich tot stellen, angegriffen. Setzt man den Weg über den Flur fort, trifft man auf einen Geschützturm, den äußeren rechten Gang bewacht. Dieser führt zu einem Power to the People Automaten. Auf der linken Seite befindet sich eine Überwachungskamera, direkt neben einem Luftschacht. Die Kamera deckt einen Altar ab auf dem, direkt neben einer Leiche, das Tonikum Freezing Drill liegt. Sobald Delta das Tonikum aufnimmt, wird er von einer Horde Splicer angegriffen. Grace prangert die Sinnlosigkeit von Deltas verhalten an und weißt auf die Solidarität mit der Rapture Familie hin, während er seinen Weg in die nächste Etage fortsetzt. 'Zweite Etage' thumb|300pxIn der zweiten Etage gibt es weitere zugängliche Räume. Die Wände zwischen den Zimmern 211, 213 und 215 wurden eingerissen, so dass Delta sämtliche Fundgegenstände in den runtergekommenen Apartments einsammeln kann. Das Schlafzimmer in Zimmer 213 beinhaltet einen Tresor, der von einem Geschützturm beacht wird. Im Wohnzimmer von Raum 211 findet man eine ADAM-Leiche die eine Kamera umklammert. Sobald Delta um die nächste Ecke geht, kommt ein Brute Splicer aus Zimmer 212. Nach dem Kampf mit ihm klettert Delta über die eingestürzte Decke bis in die oberste Etage. 'Dritte Etage' Sobald Delta aus Zimmer 312 hervortritt, trifft er auf eine Sicherheitskamera und auf einen einsamen Splicer, der auf dem Weg zum Atrium patrouilliert. Der Großteil de dritten Etage ist blockiert. Delta setzt seinen Weg zu Grace Penthouse fort, vorbei an Zimmer 307 und dem abgesperrten Raum 306. Grace Apartment ist sehr komfortabel eingerichtet. Auch gibt es Hinweise für den Aufenthalt von Eleanor. Das Tonikum Keen Observer findet man in Eleanors Zimmer. Grace wartet in einem Panikraum auf Delta. Der Schalter dafür befindet sich hinter einem Plakat an der Wand. Sobald Delta den Raum betritt, händigt Grace im den Schlüssel aus, Egal ob er sich dazu entscheidet sie zu töten oder sie am Leben zu lassen. Auf dem Rückweg ist auch Zimmer 306 offen. Die Löcher im Boden bieten Delta eine Abkürzung auf dem Weg nach unten. Wenn Delta unten angekommen ist und Zimmer 106 verlässt, kommt eine Horde Splicer mit dem Aufzug aus der dritten Etage runter. Ein weiterer Splicer stellt in der Eingangshalle ein Geschütz auf. Zuletzt warten noch zwei Splicer außerhalb des Eingangs. Wenn Delta diese beseitigt hat, kann er seinen Weg zur Atlantic Express-Station fortsetzten. Neue Fundgegenstände 'Einmalig nutzbare Gegenstände' *1 Power to the People *2 ADAM-Leichen 'Neue Plasmide und Tonika ' *Freezing Drill *Keen Observer 'Audio-Tagebücher' *Augustus Sinclair - Falsche Seite der Schiene *Grace Holloway - Bessere Zeiten mit Lamb *Augustus Sinclair - Profite kommen, Profite gehen *Gloria Parson - Wo ist Harry hin? *Gideon Wyborn - Der Schmetterling *Elliot Nelson - So einfach geht das *Eleanor Lamb - Barbarismus *Grace Holloway - Lamb ist enttäuscht Galerie PaupersDrop_21.jpg PaupersDrop_23.jpg PaupersDrop_24.jpg PaupersDrop_25.jpg PaupersDrop_27.jpg PaupersDrop_29.jpg PaupersDrop_30.jpg PaupersDrop_31.jpg PaupersDrop_47.jpg Hinter den Kulissen *right|200pxDies ist der einzig bekannte Ort an dem eine funktionierende Tankstelle befindet (welche benötigt wird um die Blockade des Brute Splicers aufzuheben) *In der Lobby kann der Spieler ein Schild der Atlantic Express "Line 47 South East Branch" sehen. Dies lässt darauf hindeuten, dass das Sinclair Deluxe früher mal ein Teil der Eisenbahn war. Kategorie:Orte in BioShock 2 Kategorie:Unternehmen in Rapture Kategorie:Pauper's Drop